Dean's Turn
by goldfishie1
Summary: Wee!Dean has caught the stomach flu from wee!Sam. It's his turn to be taken care of.


I don't own anything.

"Thanks Shan. I really appreciate you picking up Sammy for me." Dani tells her friend. "I should have known Dean would get what Sammy was sick with earlier."

"No problem, Dani. I'll pick him up from school when I pick up Tony, and I'll take him with us to my sister's house."

"Bye Sammy. You be good for Shana and have a good time with Tony." Dani hugs Sammy.

"Is Dean gonna be okay? He's still in bed." Sammy asks.

"He's going to be okay, Sammy. He has the tummy bug you had." Dani ruffles Sammy's hair.

Dani goes into Dean's room to check on him. His eyes are closed, but he isn't sleeping. He is pale with a fine sheen of sweat on his face. "Hey Dean." Dani whispers while placing her hand on his forehead.

Dean opens his eyes and leans into Dani's hand. "I hate this Dani." he whispers.

"I know, sweetie. I wish you didn't have this."

Suddenly Dean sits up, and gets hit with a wave of dizziness. He starts to get up to run to the bathroom. Dani puts a hand to his back to help him stay upright. They make it to the bathroom just in time for Dean to fall to his knees in front of the toilet. He just gags and coughs a couple times. Dani kneels down next to Dean and rubs his back. She has a damp washcloth that she puts on the back of his neck as he starts to throw up. "It's okay, Dean. I'm here." She whispers while continuing to rub his back and help keep him from falling.

"Dani." Dean moans, and reaches for her when the retching gets violent.

"I gotcha Dean. Let it out. Just breathe." Dani rubs his back some more.

Finally it seems to end and Dean coughs and spits one more time. He leans back into Dani and moans.

She wipes his face off with a cool wet cloth and holds it to his forehead, and another one to the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry." Dean whimpers, and leans his head in Dani's neck.

"It's okay, Dean." She whispers and kisses Dean's head. Do these boys think she is going to get mad when they get sick? "Ready to get up?"

Dean whimpers, "Not yet" as he puts a hand on his stomach. "My stomach really hurts."

Dean lurches forward again, violently retching. Dani puts a hand on his forehead before he can bang it on the seat. "Dani..." He moans, while tears start running down his cheeks, dry heaving a few times.

"Shhhh. It's okay Dean, it's okay." She wipes the tears off his face. "Try to calm down, you'll just make it worse."

Dean coughs a couple times before heaving some more. Dani supporting him and rubbing his back the whole time.

Finally, Dean coughs once and spits and leans back into Dani. "This sucks."

"I know, baby." She wipes his face again.

"I'm glad I'm with you." He whispers while burying his face in her neck.

"Well, I'm glad you're here." Dani pets his hair. "I just hate seeing you this sick."

"Come on. Let's get you cleaned up and off this floor." Dani helps Dean to get up and sit down on the closed toilet seat.

"I want to try to get some fluids in you. We don't want you getting dehydrated."

"I don't want to." Dean mutters. "I don't want to throw up again."

"I know sweetie, but if you get too dehydrated, it will just make it worse. We'll do what I did with Sammy with Pedialyte frozen pops." Dani soothes Dean by running her fingers through his hair. "Let's get you back in bed, or you can lay down on the couch."

"No, I'll throw up again, I should stay here." Dean whimpers.

"It's okay, sweetie. We have the little trash can. We'll keep it close." Dani tries to comfort the sick little boy. She really hates seeing him this sick. He hasn't been able to keep anything down so far. She is starting to get worried, and is thinking she should call the doctor soon. His fever is not going down any either.

"Come on Dean. Let's go back to bed. It's closer to the bathroom, just in case." Dani steers Dean to his bedroom. She places a towel over his pillow, and helps him lay down and covering him up with the blankets. "Can you take some Tylenol? We need to get your fever down."

"I'll try, but what if it comes back up?" Dean whispers. "What if I can't make it to the bathroom? I don't ..."

"Shh. Don't get so worked up. Let's try it and see." Dani soothes him. "Sit up a little." She gives him the cup of Tylenol.

Dean takes the cup with a shaky hand, and drinks it down with a grimace on his face.

"Just breathe. You're okay." Dani runs her fingers through his sweaty bangs to calm him.

Dean was able to keep it down for a couple minutes. "Dani," he moans, "I'm gonna be sick."

Dani grabs the trash can and holds it under his chin, and moves so she is sitting behind him so he has some support while he is throwing up.

"I'm sorry." Dean sobs between retches. "I'm sorry."

"Shhh, Dean. It's okay baby. You're okay." Dani whispers in his hair.

When he is finally done, Dani has him rinse his mouth with the water she had brought back with them, and wipes his face off. He turns so his face is now against her, with tears still running down his face.

Dani sits with him until he falls asleep. Then she takes the can to clean it out and get a clean damp cloth to put on Dean's forehead. While he is still sleeping, she takes the time to call her brother, hoping he can come by and check on Dean, and hopefully give him something for the nausea.

Dean throws up again before Dani's brother, gets there. Jason is a family doctor and is willing to come to the house for the boys.

Jason examines Dean. He would like Dean to get an IV to replace the fluids he lost, but is willing to try giving Dean some anti nausea medication first.

Dean isn't sure he likes either option since they both involve needles. But he definitely wants to stay home. Dani comforts Dean while Jason injects the medication in Dean's hip.

Dean asleep when Dani walks Jason to the door. "Just keep an eye on him, don't force fluids, but try to get him to drink some, and try to keep his fever down. If his fever goes up, or the vomiting gets worse, call me. He'll need IV treatment." Jason hugs his sister before leaving. "He should be okay. Rest is the best thing for him."

Dean is still sleeping when Sammy comes home. "Dani, is Dean okay?" Sammy asks as Dani hugs him.

"He's okay, Sammy. He's sleeping right now." She ruffles Sammy's hair. "You can tell me about your day while we get you ready for bed."

Sammy finally falls asleep, and Dani tucks him in. She kisses him goodnight and shuts the door. She heads to check on Dean.

"Dani," he says as she walks in.

"Hey Dean. Feeling better?" She brushes the hair off his forehead.

"Yeah. My stomach doesn't hurt as much. I don't think I'm gonna throw up again." Dean answers. "I'm just tired."

"You need the sleep, sweetie. Your fever feels like it's gone down a bit." She sits down next to him. "Do you think you can sleep now?" Dean nods his head. "Okay, Dean. How about you go to sleep. Sammy is in bed."

"Is he okay?" Dean asks.

"He's fine, Dean. He had a busy day with Tony. He made a card for you. He wants to show you tomorrow." Dani kisses Dean's head and pulls the covers up.

The next morning, Dean still has a slight fever, but is feeling better. Sammy gives him the card he made, and they spend a quiet day together. Dean's fever is finally gone by bedtime. Dani keeps him home one more day.

Dean goes back to school the next day, and things go back to normal. Or as normal as it gets for the Winchester boys.

End


End file.
